


The Chaser, the Runaway

by LoissaKujo



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoissaKujo/pseuds/LoissaKujo
Summary: Sure, I am a nutty freak, it’s all because you take away everything I love, you killed Saya, you left me alone! I am going to make you pay, you trash I am gonna make you regret ruining my life - for what you've done to me in the past.Killing his brother is not an option for Ragna. He chooses to make good use of Jin instead of sending him to his maker.
Relationships: Jin Kisaragi/Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	The Chaser, the Runaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JDHawthorne](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JDHawthorne).



_ Ragna the Bloodedge is mad and sick!  _

Jin rumbled to the forest, increasing his speed as he tried to run away from his deranged brother. He didn’t know what’s going on to him, after the confrontation and the use of his Azure Grimoire, Ragna drastically change. He was no longer Ragna that Jin always knew. One way or another, Jin considered Ragna as a weakling, he couldn’t even kill a man, he gave his opponent mercy and that’s the reason why he couldn’t save Saya and Jin back then. On the other side, Jin realized something, what he did to Ragna was a fatal mistake, he supposed to help him not cutting his arm and let him die alone. Now he raised from the dead without any specific reason and once Jin tried to hunt him down, he was easily turned the table. Ragna had gone crazy all of sudden. He didn’t kill Jin, but he did something even more horrible than killing. He attempted to rip apart Jin’s biggest pride and turned him into a stupid bitch who gave his life for master. Jin refused, but clearly this was all his fault for underestimating Ragna. He’s not as weak as Jin assumed. 

Jin’s legs were on limit, as Jin crumbled down to the ground, he was incapable to run further. Jin crawled to the tree, rested his body there and held his pain. The wound on his right shoulder was lethal, losing him the power to wield Yukianesa properly. Jin was honestly ashamed to run away from Ragna, yet it’s better to protect his dignity for now. He’d rather die, but Ragna didn’t kill him as he wished. Escaping was the only way to survive. 

Jin was barely breathed as he looked upon the sky. It was a quiet blue sky where the sunshine penetrated through the green forest. Jin blew air out, feeling safe temporarily. He assumed Ragna lost him, although the damage was pretty much fatal, Jin was lucky enough to have such speed retreating from that psychotic Ragna the Bloodedge as he built ice walls to block the path, draining his last mana for good’s sake. Now he gotta think to make a way to the nearest city around and got treatment, but screw that. He had no energy left, he seriously needed to take a break right now. Jin tore the cloth and bandaged his wounded shoulder to stop the bleeding for a while. He leaned his head to the tree and shut his eyes. Jin was too tired to deal with the reality, he immediately faded into his dream. 

Several moments later, the pain suddenly stung Jin in his sleep. Something was moving beneath, Jin was bothered by that unexpected motion and it was getting harder and faster. Jin felt like he was being stabbed rapidly by something... _ no it was someone! _ Jin automatically woke up from his beauty sleep and saw the person he hated the most for now, right in front of him, lifting his legs up and hauled them on his shoulder, Jin shocked out of hell witnessing Ragna was...certainly raping his body. 

“Hello, major. Feels so good, huh?” Ragna watched him as he smacked his lips lustfully, predatory eyes were hunting Jin like a prey. This can’t be happening, right?! This is not real, right?! 

“Brother!? How could you?!” Jin gained his full consciousness, it was real, although he refused to believe it. 

“Hey, rude! You should be happy your brother takes good care of you, Jin!” Ragna leaned over, gripping Jin’s wrists firmly as he pushed his brother down and pressed his thing deeper inside him. “Don’t you feel good, Jin?” Ragna taunted his brows, his eyes were hungry for his baby brother. Jin screamed out of hell because of the stinging pain, breaking his utmost shameful part. 

“You bastard!” He tried to rebel against his brother, untied his hand from the deadly grip and slapped Ragna with the left strength he had. _ Poor bitch.. _ .Ragna smirked as he pressed Jin on the ground, locking both of his arms. He was amused to see how miserable Jin fighting him with such puny strength. That bitch slap meant nothing but excitement for Ragna. He loved someone who fought back, not simply yielding or giving up. Well, Ragna would certainly make Jin giving himself up soon as he pounded his hole like a savage. 

“AH! Brother! Brother! Stop! It hurts! It hurts so bad! Let me go!” Jin yelled out, begging and pleading in misery. “Why are you doing this to me!? Are you nuts?!” 

_ Sure, I am a nutty freak, it’s all because you take away everything I love, you killed Saya, you left me alone! I am going to make you pay, you trash I am gonna make you regret ruining my life - for what you've done to me in the past. _

“You drive me crazy, Jin! You’re the one who turned me into a freak!” Ragna escaped an ear-piercing cry. Jin shut his eyes, he was suddenly feared by his brother. He didn’t want to witness how his body became a toy for his older brother. Nonetheless, the pain was too much, Jin went so weak every time his spot was hit. Once Ragna let his first load out inside Jin’s. The man was not satisfied yet, he flipped Jin body and speared that hole from behind. Jin shocked out of hell, he cried even louder when the tip reached his depth. Ragna had his euphoria watching how suffering Jin was under him, being screwed like a cheap whore. “Oh fuck! You’re amazing, Jin. Your virgin hole is just too damn amazing! How do you feel having your brother fucking the shit out of you? Do you understand the pain you’ve been going through, huh? Jinny?” 

_ How dare he called me that way! I am Jin Kisaragi, the major of NOL, the hero of Ikaruga! I won’t submit into this bastard easily! _

“Ragna! You son of a bitch!” Jin tried to break free, he gained some energy, trying to reach Yukianesa near him. Ragna read that movement easily, he grabbed Jin’s hands and pulled Jin to his body. Jin was dragged backward and Ragna held his body close, choking Jin’s arms behind. “Let me go, Ragna! Damn it!” He yelled out. “Why don’t you fight me like a real man?! Ahn!” Jin accidentally let that lewd moan out of his mouth after he behaved so brave and Ragna laughed it out. 

“Oh yeah, right! We better fight like a man, but didn’t you just enjoy being raped like a girl by your brother? Huh, Jin?” Ragna adjusted Jin’s chin, facing him eyes to eyes. He saw that pathetic hatred within his baby brother’s green eyes. This man was actually hopeless. 

“I do not! I do not enjoy this at all! It hurts, Ragna! It hurts!” 

“Then I’ll make you feel good, Jin.” Ragna landed his mouth into Jin’s. He forced him to open his mouth, as Jin quickly slotted by his tongue. It was a funny sensation he got, he was being harassed down there then his mouth got invaded by rough sweeping from Ragna. Jin was rather losing his mind to the strange uproar. His body started to betray his heart and his pride. He went even weaker in Ragna’s arms, the slick was pouring along with Ragna precome inside. His hole was now a real mess, but there’s nothing Jin could do about it.    


“I swear to God, I am not feeling it, Ragna! It hurts so bad! You’re hurting me!” Jin denied it as he drove himself away from the kiss. “Ah! No! No! Stop! Take it out! You already come inside me! How can you still so hard and aroused?!” Jin put all his muscles to make a release. He broke free, unplugging Ragna’s thing and quickly grabbed Yukianesa. He pulled his sword from its scabbard, challenging Ragna though he honestly was on his worst condition to fight. It's such a relief though, Yukianesa obeyed his command. Jin was honestly worried remembering how that sword defied Jin's order previously.

“Seriously Jin? You wanna fight me after I fucked your tight ass so hard? I am amazed you still can hold your sword, I thought you can’t even stand.” Ragna also brought his Aramasa to the view, he was ready to cross sword with Jin anytime. 

Jin knew he better gets his ass out of here, but his pride stood his ground. His body tremendously tormented, he gravely needed to take a rest. Nevertheless, it’s do or die - not really day but he must save his ass from Ragna. “I’ll fight you to death, Ragna!” Jin flew his rage out as he dashed to Ragna, swung his sword while Ragna steadily parried the attack. Jin didn’t stand a chance against Ragna, he was too weak while Ragna kicked him immediately to the ground. Jin tried to surpass his limit, but Ragna quickly stopped his action. 

“Surrender, Jin! You’re gonna die if you keep resisting!” Ragna shouted, seizing Jin down. 

“I better die, you son of a bitch!” Jin screeched. Ragna shushed his mouth, tucking his fingers in. His brother freaked out while his legs were secured, Ragna spread it and impaled his hotrod back to Jin’s poor hole. He rocked his hips, hands burying in Jin’s chests. “Ragna! Ugh! No! NO! Take it out! Take it out, damn it!” He cried out and this time, his tears sprung from his eyes and rolled down in his flushing cheeks. He gazed up at Ragna, while his hand attempted to move, he struggled to channel his energy to drive his Frostbite out, he needed to do something, freezing Ragna to be precise. Unfortunately, by the way Ragna screwed his ass, Jin lost his concentration and accidentally focused on the pain he received from every thrust. “Ah…! Ragna! I beg you to stop and let me go! Please! Please!” Jin shrieked with difficulty. 

It's no use at all, Ragna would never listen to him just like how he kept ignoring what Ragna asked from him: a makeup between two brothers. Now Ragna’s mind was filled by lust and vengeance. He was stuck between love and hate, he longed for Jin to understand what it feels like to be drowned in agony. 

Between his legs, Jin was wet, soaking Ragna’s hard cock with his sweet juices. Ragna didn't even break a sweat to pump Jin, judging his brother was already surrender to him. Jin was still in tremendous pain, his lips didn't stop cursing and moaning at the same time. Seeking out the wet heat, Jin finally admitted how Ragna provided him a bizarre sensation hypnotizing his mind and controlling his body. Jin gasped, tried to get up, eyes glazing upward to see his brother erotic expression, knocking him down.

"Brother...Ragna...Ahn...! Please!" He begged ambiguously. Ragna drew an evil smirk, licking his lips and unexpectedly draping over Jin's smaller frame, kissing him. Both spots were occupied, Jin's head was spinning on the sensation Ragna gave him. A loud cry of pain or pleasure or sorrow, Jin lost his mind and his ability to describe his feelings right now. At some points, he simply Ragna to humiliate his body and claimed him as his own bitch. Jin became that slut who longed for his master to rape him shamelessly. Pride was finally destroyed by sinful lust. The chaser had got him, Jin didn't want to run away from Ragna anymore. He was too tired, and Ragna furnished his body with a huge amount of gratification.

"Fuck me harder, Ragna!" Jin yelled out. “Ragna! Damnit! I want you! I want you, brother! Please fuck me!” His banal words were echoing. Ragna was filled by fortunate bliss to hear that. At last, this bitch made his declaration to be Ragna's precious slut.

"Fine, you silly bitch." Ragna flipped Jin's body, pierced his ass behind. Hands started spanking Jin's bums as the heat was spreading around Jin's conscious state. His body quivering, Ragna thrust him even rougher, his balls slapped against Jin's and he panted with each stab his brother drove inside. Large hands grabbed Jin's curvy hip, as the tip of Ragna's cock rubbed over the prostate.

"Ahn! Yes, Ragna! There! It feels so good! So good! I won't run away anymore! I need you, Ragna!" Jin mewled in desperation. Oh, he didn't know being abused by Ragna would be this contenting. Ragna followed what Jin desired, he aimed the same spot all over again, making Major cried out like real slut. Jin's body shook suddenly as his brother came inside him. "Oh my God! Oh God! You fill me!? Ahn! So good!"

“You’re mine, Jin.” Ragna turned Jin’s body and dragged him to him. Jin welcomed him with an embrace, hands lingered around Ragna’s neck. Jin kissed him. 

“I am yours, brother...” Jin said.

As the chaser got him, he would never let his brother go. However, it’s not a pure love that Ragna felt about Jin. It’s merely lust and sin, a vengeance to make the hero of Ikaruga kneel before him. 


End file.
